Twenty Something Kind Of Life
by monochromic
Summary: I am a  21 y/o woman alone on a Friday night - technically Saturday morning but whatever, in bed and Googling myself. No that is not some sick code for getting off. This is me and my twenty-something kind of life. AH. Cheese & laughs. Citrus to come hehee
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I still don't own** _**Twilight**_.** S. Meyer does.**

**Hey guys I'm back from my unceremonious hiatus and I thought I'd take a little break from my other story. I couldn't sleep this morning and got to writing and this is what happened. I know it kind of has elements from my other story in it but they're things that really happened in my life and I just thought I'd add it in here too because they're fond memories. Hope you don't mind. Please give this new story of mine a go!**

**x**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

**In Retrospect**

So here I am. On the cusp of turning 22 and I'm getting all nostalgic again. This usually occurs the month before I get a year older. Don't ask me why, I just seem to get in some sort of funk I suppose you could call it. It's 2.55 in the morning and I can't sleep. You see this too has become a common occurrence latley, and I really think I've fucked up my sleeping pattern or whatever since this is my last year of college and deadlines kill me – this I have realized is something I can't escape; it is a requisite in a creative occupation. I will live a life of minimal sleep and ever-present eye bags. There's only so much a good foundation can cover up.

Back to my current situation. I am a 21 year old woman alone on a Friday night (technically Saturday morning but whatever) in bed and Googling myself. No that is not some sick code for getting off, I know you dirty bitches were thinking it. What? Don't judge me! Everyone is bound to do so at least once if not a few times in their lives right? Besides I can justify my actions. I want to see what the internet has to say about one Isabella Marie Swan. Just to clarify sadly I'm not anyone famous. I'm just that girl who sometimes goes out with the small amount of friends she's managed to stay in contact with (most of which are from college since our schedules don't conflict); that girl whose life honest to God hasn't deviated from its daily routine in who the fuck knows how long. That girl who's still very much single after getting out of a shitty relationship, what is it two years ago now while all her friends seem to be settling down. I'm just that girl. That girl who I don't really know anymore. Anyway, excuse my spiel about _that_ and back to my self-Googling. That does actually sounds pretty dirty. Anyway, I guess you could call me a private person; some may say I'm married to my studies/work (actually, they call me borderline recluse but that's just semantics right?); anyway, I'm the type of person who doesn't want their past to bite them in the ass. Not that I've done shit that was too badass I mean come on I'm the Chief of Police's daughter in my hometown. So me being me I typed my name into the search engine and ended up finding social networking sites from _way _back when and promptly deactivated them. I literally cringed at pretty much everything. I couldn't believe I used "net speak" and doing that _thing_! You know that obnoxious thing where you type with uppercase and lowercase letters and using numbers and punctuation wrongly? Yeah _that_. Why didn't anyone ever tell me how stupid it all was and made me s0unD? See?

So while I was happy that nothing too incriminating was found since when I used to blog to "vent" out my frustrations on my life and how unfair it all was, you know all that good teen angst shit; I was happily reminded that I was kind of smart to leave actual people's names out. Sadly, some of my friends may have been lacking smarts in the discretion department so I typed in a few friends names and came across some good yet cringe worthy material to read and hopefully send me off to a pleasant and deep sleep.

Which now brings me to where I am now. I'm currently reading the seemingly forgotten and very public blog of an ex-girlfriend of my once best friend. Well he'll always be my best friend but lately we're the kind of friends who've drifted apart because he left for college when I was a senior then simply seeing each other became less frequent, then the phone calls and texts started to wane till eventually we became the kind of friends who just have each other on Facebook yet don't comment on each others 'walls', yeah those kinds of friends. Thinking about that now kind of makes me feel sad, shit it makes me really fucking sad but for now I'll put that bit of information away and talk about his ex's blog.

As soon as I clicked the link to her blog I literally felt like gagging because the banner was just so fucking hideous. I could tell she made it on Paint. Yeah I know I'm a bitch who may not be a web designer but shit I just can't turn my 'design eye' off and it is fucking ugly. But then again I shouldn't judge what a teenage her made even if it was a collage of herself through various stages in her life.

Reading her posts has got me thinking that maybe I sounded really silly as well in my blog from back then, but yeah not really. Then suddenly I read this one post and I'm back in 2005 and I'm sweet 16 again, drawing funny little cartoons in my room listening to 'Mr. Brightside' full blast on my iPod connected to my stereo via jack cable connection; and I remember her and why I couldn't really ever find any reason to genuinely like Tanya, but I think that has more to do with the fact that she was only overly fake-nice to me/harboured some unjustifiable jealousy towards me because I was his best friend, no matter how many times _"Tanya I have a fucking boyfriend"_ was said it didn't register. Oh yeah and the fact that she was a raging mad, psycho stalker bitch. For reals guys! This particular blog entry of hers dated 8th of December 2005 was her reminiscing about their failed relationship months after in ended. I think I actually remember reading this back then because he or someone else showed me; which of course was followed by an extensive analysis of what she was saying by yours truly. Reading over it now as a grown almost 22 year old woman, I'm a bit embarrassed for our gender, but then again _love_ and its subsequent endings are all very dramatic in the eyes of a 16 year old so in that respect I feel for her. But then I'm reminded of her stalker like antics as I scrolled to the bottom of the entry and there's this _collage _of the two of them. It looks a little something like this if you can imagine pictures of him to the left, pictures of them together in the middle and pictures of her on the right; but the fucking pictures of him are most if not all taken by me and she's cut me out of the pictures of us together. THEN I got reminded of how he called me up after his 16th birthday back in June that year asking if I had left a huge framed collage of pictures of him and his friends on his front porch, thinking that me being creative and being his best friend and at that time the only girl close to him (excluding blood relatives) in his life that I made him a personal birthday present only to be told "_No, I wish it was me but we both know who loves their collages."_ He of course kept it because he's a nice guy like that and it did have pictures of everyone important to him at the time. See Tanya was batshit crazy as a 16 year old. She could be lovely and maybe even normal now but yeah she was crazy. But that isn't what really has me up right now getting all nostalgic and shit. It kind of began when she did that thing and quoted some of their more memorable conversations they had as a couple during their short and tumultuous romance and it got me feeling I don't know what, emotional maybe? And I know it's not because my period is due soon. It's past 12 now so that would be tomorrow. TMI? Sorry guys.

She quoted this moment they had when they were eating cheeseburgers and he said something along the lines of "_I hope when we have kids someday that they'll turn out to be like you because you eat the pickles_." (just so you know I totally imagined that moment in my head with him saying the words with my exaggerated attempt at a man voice as his voice) because you see he was never one to eat the pickles. That one line brought up this old memory I had that was a common occurrence in our friendship together. We used to have Thursday dates together, usually with our group of friends or sometimes just the two of us going down to Forks' only diner after school was let out early after our gruelling P.E. lessons. We had this silly little thing where we'd swap school bags, walk to the diner, order cheeseburgers, fries and a Coke each from Cora, sat in our booth by the window where we'd people watch and chat about random shit often music or my art or whatever really until our food came. Then I'd open my burger and he'd put his pickles in mine, and we would eat.

"_Why don't you just ask Cora to hold the pickles?"_

"_Ah, then my dear Bella, you wouldn't have the extra pickles in your cheeseburger now would you?"_

Every Thursday.

"SHIT!"

I shot up straight out of my bed at the sound of a loud crash outside of my bedroom door and I'm terrified and it's 3.30 am and I'm too chicken shit to check it out. But my curiosity and lack of self-preservation gets the better of me so I put my Macbook down and tiptoe to my closet where I know that baseball bat Phil sent over as a gift is. I love my step-dad and all but come on even Charlie knows not to get me any type of sports paraphernalia as a birthday gift. I don't care what team he's on but what the hell would I do with all the merch he sends? As I get to the door, with my trusty bat in hand (yeah, yeah laugh it up "That's what she said" and all that) I open it slowly to find that my cat Jenks the fat thing has managed to knock down a pile of my books and a few photo frames on my display unit the cheeky shit. When I go to straighten things up again I notice that one of the photos is of him and I in our booth. Now I don't believe in signs but that shit is just freaky, unless Jenks is some mind reader that I'm unaware of. We look so happy in the picture and I just wonder what went wrong with our friendship, I wonder what he's doing right now. Probably out somewhere having an amazing time drinking and getting shitfaced with his buddies or snuggling with a girlfriend or lover. No doubt something more interesting than what I'm doing now. I think I need some ice-cream stat, but as I walk to my tiny kitchen I want to cry because I realized that I've stopped buying ice-cream so that I couldn't be tempted to pig out. As my brother so nicely put it _"You aren't getting any younger Bella, you may as well try and maintain your body now before you have kids because pregnancy weight isn't easy to lose you know"_ - I love him and all because we share the same blood but the nerve of him! One, he's a guy what would he know? And two, for me to become pregnant there would have to be some sort of sex involved that has at least another participant from the opposite sex. Yeah I'm starting to notice cobwebs down there it's that fucking miserable. That ice-cream would really fucking be great right now. So instead I just resort to the next best thing. I unlatch my window and light up a cigarette. I'm not a chain smoker but I need one right now. My life is so pathetic. I stick my head out and breathe the cool air in after I exhale my indulgence and I see my saviour in the form of a blinking neon light telling me it is 'Open 24 Hours'. I've never been happier to see a 24/7 convenience store in my life. Fuck what my brother says, I'm going to get me some ice-cream. I deserve it. I'm going to the gym later on and I'll work extra hard. I don't give a fuck.

Walking down the street in my yoga pants, oversized t-shirt, leather jacket and uggs with my hair pulled into a messy bun on top of my head seems like a terrible fucking idea now that I realized this is the time when people my age head home from the bars and clubs they frequent on a Friday night, stumbling blind as fuck drunk on the streets. It also doesn't help that I live in a somewhat quasi-trendy area in Seattle that is inhibited by pretty young things. Kill me now. Operation 'Ensure Bella Does Not Get Laid Ever Again' resumes... Now. I am currently the personification of ratty. I hope nobody approaches me so I walk a little faster to my destination. I grab a tub of chocolate chip cookie dough and make my way to the bored looking attendant, pay and make my way towards the exit thanking whatever deity nobody approached me. But of course the world hates me right now. I bump into this _bump_. Well a bump attached to a heavily pregnant woman.

"I'm so sorry." I say, lightly grabbing her arm to steady her.

"No it should be me apologising, I'm the one who wasn't looking where she was going. But I'm not surprised since I can't even see my own feet these days." She says gesturing to her ugg covered feet. I'm glad to see I'm not the only one rocking the boots. Then she stares at me looking at me like she knows me and I'm getting all self-conscious and most definitely blushing. I just wanted some fucking ice-cream God!

"Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" She looks at me even more intently. "Oh my God. I can't believe it. Isabella right? It's me Tanya."

I'm pretty sure I look fucking perplexed as I hear this, because this has been a crazy couple of hours I've had, but she doesn't know that. She probably just thinks I remember all her crazy. Even if she doesn't look so crazy now. I'm almost tempted to tell her so but then she continues to speak and I wonder what the fuck she's doing here.

"We went to the same high school." She's obviously mistaken my shocked silence for confusion.

"Yeah it is, but I go by Bella, I'm sure you can remember that." I say back, _trying_ not to sound all bitch face at her because high school was another lifetime ago. So I add a smile and offer her my hand to shake, which she gladly accepts.

"Yes of course. Bella. How've you been? You're looking great." She's making small talk and I hate small talk but she's being nice and there's no hint of malice in her voice. But this bitch is crazy because I _know_ I look ratty.

"Thanks, you're looking great yourself."

"Cut the crap Bella, I'm surprised you'd even manage to recognize me, I look like a whale. I'm as big as a house and all that shit that comes with pregnancy." She adds with a laugh. I laugh too because I'm trying to be polite. "And I'm not helping matters either by being here, but the ice-cream is just calling out to me."

"I know what you mean." I hold my bag of goodies up so she can see I too have a craving to be satisfied.

"Oh well don't let me keep you, it was great literally bumping into you Bella." She comes closer to me surprising me with a hug. "Now I have three tubs of Ben & Jerry's and a jar of pickles calling me. Hopefully we can have coffee or something, you know, once I'm able to again." Her phone is ringing now and she picks it up as I tell her goodbye. Considering maybe I would like to have that cup of coffee with her once of course she's popped that kid out.

"It was great seeing you too Tanya." I tell her sincerely as I walk towards the exit but not before hearing…

"_Eddie, I know, I know… I'm just at the store… Ice-cream and pickles…Yeah but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you… Okay I'll see you in a few… Love you too."_

No. It couldn't be. Could it?

This is one strange fucking morning I'm telling you.

* * *

><p>So here I am, at 22 doing that nostalgia thing I do before getting a year older. Again. Except now the setting is a café down the road from my little studio apartment with Jay as he waits for the other woman in his life beside me.<p>

"Honey you'll have to be patient, you know what she's like. She always takes her sweet ass time ordering because she's so high-maintenance." I say to him as he gives me that silly grin of his.

The sound of clicking heels alerts me to her presence and I try my hardest to put on a show of innocence, but I'm a pretty shitty actor so I can't fool anyone. That fact and the sting I feel from a pinch to my upper arm breaks my façade and I can't help but burst into laughter starting Jay off too.

"You guys are like two peas in a pod. Should I just leave? I'm sure you two wouldn't even notice." She quirked her perfectly manicured eyebrow at me and slipped her sunglasses on effectively hiding her playful glare.

"You know it's true Tanya, he loves me a little bit more than you do. Just a smidge." Indicating the amount with my thumb and forefinger.

"Well that can't be right. What am I chopped liver? I only what, gave fucking birth to him for Christ's sake!" She said with mock hurt.

"Language!" I admonished.

"Whatever, did I or did I not hear you say a-s-s in front of my son _and_ have the nerve to call me what was it 'high-maintenance'?"

"Uh yeah, but you just f-bombed that's worse!"

"B-i-t-c-h."

"You love me."

"Yeah I do."

I know you're all thinking how the fuck did that happen? And I'm telling you it happened about almost a year ago at this very café. I was out one Saturday morning treating myself to a breakfast prepared by someone other than me, sitting outside at this very table sipping my coffee while I read the morning paper.

_Feeling a light tap on my shoulder I turned toward the street and there was Tanya standing behind a complicated looking baby stroller. She didn't even look like she just had a baby. Some women have all the fucking luck in the world. Tanya still looked like Tanya from high school now that she wasn't pregnant. Sure she looked more mature and her strawberry blonde hair was now cut into a short bob and she was wearing tastefully chic 'mom' clothes. But you couldn't miss someone that looks as pretty as she does. He did have good taste since she was one of the prettiest girls at school since his sister graduated that is. Rosalie was and probably still is the definition of stunning._

"_Hi Bella. I thought it was you sitting here. Do you mind if we join you?" I couldn't possibly say no now could I?_

_I cleared the other side of the table of my tote and motioned for Tanya and baby to join me. She ordered her breakfast and a decaf cap while she produced a bottle of milk and fed the little baby who I was yet to see its face. Baby had just woken up and Tanya promptly fed it._

"_It's breast milk." She blurted out. "I'm yet to breast feed in public. I'm just not there yet." She said sadly._

"_Uhh. I wasn't even gonna question you on it." Now it was getting awkward._

"_I'm sorry, it's just that my mother-in-law is like this super mom and she doesn't understand why I just don't whip my tits out at the drop of a hat when he's hungry." I don't hang around a lot of new moms but I could sense a tiny breakdown coming along so I did what I always did and tried to make her laugh by telling her stupid shit. And it worked._

"_So what are you up to these days Bella?" We were at that point where breakfast was finished and an after breakfast smoothie was essential._

"_I'm still at college doing visual communication. One more semester to go and I'm interning down at Collins & Benjamin as their junior graphic designer. Wow… that all sounds very juvenile compared to what you've probably been up to. Married with a kid? By the looks of it I'm probably going to have kids at thirty or something." And I was still trying to figure out if she was married to him after overhearing that particular phone call two months ago. I mean if he did indeed have a wife and child surely he would've at least Facebook inboxed me or something right? Whatever happened to being godparents to each others first-born?  
><em>

"_Yeah… not likely Bella. Your life seems much more interesting than mine. I decided to put college on hold for now before I finish my last year. Business major." she clarified. "I'm so close to getting my degree but I don't wanna leave him anytime soon." she said gesturing to the little bundle in her arms. "I got engaged thinking it would be a long one, then got pregnant and that sped the marriage thing up. I mean don't get me wrong I love my husband and everything but it just wasn't how I saw things going for myself at this age."_

_This random catch up of sorts lasted for another half an hour and baby Jamie (who I learnt was born on the same day as me) was getting restless so numbers were exchanged and we agreed to not be strangers since we lived a short distance from one another._

_I looked into my phone and noticed she was no longer Tanya Denali. She was Now Tanya Denali-_Eddison_. I couldn't help but laugh out really fucking loud at her last name. Up until that point his name and anything to do with high school relationships hadn't been broached._

"_Yeah, yeah Swan laugh it up. I knew you'd get some sort of kick out of my last name which is exactly why I left it until now to bring it up non-verbally at that." I was now reminded of how icy her glares could be. "I know somewhere deep down you think I'm some psycho-stalker-lunatic-crazy-bitch but I promise I'm not. It isn't like I purposely decided to marry a man with a last name that gives him the nickname 'Eddie' because I'm still pining over a teenage 'romance'. Give me some credit. I'm not that delusional." She joined in my laughter and asked me whatever became of him and I sadly couldn't reply with a good enough answer because we had drifted out of each others lives that we didn't even know the basics about one another anymore._

"_That's really sad Bella. You guys were so close back then. Anyhow, Jamie here is missing daddy so I'll catch you later? Maybe you can come over for dinner this week because you must be pretty lonely all by yourself in your loft with nothing but your pussy…. Jenks was it?"_

"_Shut up Mrs. Eddie. You make it sound like I've named my vagina and besides Jenks is good company to keep, and yes I'll take you up on that offer, I'll even bring a plate because I don't know if I can trust your cooking skills."_

"_Touché Ms. Swan Touché."_

And that is how our unlikely friendship was formed. I was now honorary aunt to baby Jay and really close if not best friends with Tanya Denali-Eddison. I could never call her my best friend though because that title was reserved for someone else. They just had to reclaim it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there it is guys! Good? Bad? Save myself from embarrassing myself and abandon it? Drop me a line or something.<strong>

**- Lia x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: S. Meyer owns _Twilight_, I just own this _Twenty-Something Kind Of Life_. I also don't own the things I've referenced in this chapter. You'll know what they are when you get to them.**

**Thanks for the first review I got for the first chapter! I've really enjoyed writing this so I hope you guys feel the same way about reading it!**

**x  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Grind On Me… Please?**

"Bella do you mind watching Jamie for James and I Friday night?" She took to calling her husband by his given name around me because it just felt weird calling him Eddie, more for humorous reasons than anything else.

"Throw in a pizza and a bottle of merlot from down the road and you've got yourself a deal there."

Little did I know that by agreeing to do this one favour of playing babysitter to James Eddison Junior on Monday for my married friends that my life would become a little bit more interesting by the end of the working week.

Friday seemed to drag on as Fridays do while I sat at my desk at Collins & Benjamin. Interning with them last year proved to be the best decision I made for myself in a long time since they decided to take me on as their full-time junior designer after I graduated from the University Of Washington. The small studio that my ass is currently sitting in is run by Peter Collins and his wife Charlotte Benjamin. They're this charming couple old enough to be my parents (if Charlie and Renee were the same age as my friends parents who didn't have them straight out of high school like they did) and I love them as such since they've taken the role of my surrogate mom and dad in the big city. I know that working with your spouse or partner is kind of taboo but Pete and Char make quite the design duo. They're the kind of designers you want to work for and most importantly with, not the thirty-something-year-old pretentious types who have you make them coffee, answer phones and photocopy until your fingers bleed and are envious of your youth and fresh outlook on design. No, they're the type of colleagues who mentor you and give you actual work to do that welcome and appreciate your input and opinions. Sometimes I wish Pete and Char could have adopted me because their studio/home is to die for. It sits within the creative hub of downtown Seattle surrounded by up-and-coming designer boutiques and exceptional cafes with an interior that would make anyone namely myself cream their boyshorts; plus it's just a short bus or cab ride from my apartment. Win win for Bella Swan.

"I see you're experiencing three-thirtyitis Bell. Take a break woman or you'll be even more useless than you are now."

Ah, the snarky voice from the level above my desk belonging to our general manager Leah Everclear. She's that one aspect of working at C&B that isn't so great at times to share a workspace with. I love her and all but she can be a real class A bitch at times, figures I suppose with a surname like _Everclear_ you'd be a bit of a hard ass; I'm pretty sure she has a bottle of it in her filing cabinet. I think it's because she was jilted by her fiancée who left her the night before their wedding for her _cousin_ who was also her best friend and maid of honour. She caught them boinking on her fucking Vera Wang legs akimbo and panting in the bridal suite at the Fairmont that daddy Everclear paid for. Vera fucking Wang people! And I'm not talking _White_ by Vera Wang either.

Her previous love life was all soap opera worthy I die just thinking about it. I wouldn't know what I'd do with myself if that happened to me. She had him pay for dry cleaning and promptly sold that sucker and her engagement ring for a very pretty penny but I can't help but think that dress is cursed by whoever wore it next, coincidentally that happened to be her traitor cousin the dishonourable maid who just couldn't let the dress which held a good memory for that sorry ass couple go. Her marriage is probably fucked by now since Karma is indeed a big bad bitch. But yeah Leah's a trooper. She's like that chick in that movie with the huge ensemble cast whose character hosts anti-Valentine's Day parties which I may or may not have attended this year and may or may not be the one responsible for hitting someone with the baseball bat Phil gave me so hard they had a concussion. In my defence I had a whole pitcher of Sangria and my aim is terribly off _when_ sober anyhow, I'm pretty sure I warned everyone before we played. They're just lucky we didn't play blindfolded. She's all "I hate men, I am woman hear me roar" type of disillusioned and shit; and sadly I'm about two steps behind her before I get to that point but that's a story for another time.

I assure her with an "I'm fine." And get to thinking that a break right now sounds appealing. "Although a coffee from across the road wouldn't sound like such a bad idea right now. Can I grab you anything while I'm out?"

It was just the two of us in the studio today since Pete and Char had a client meeting just outside of the city, and scheduled were to pick up their daughter; a budding fashion designer who I'm yet to meet from Sea-Tac at four this afternoon. She's been working in Paris for the past couple of years and decided to come home for a while.

"Oh from Bean There, Drunk That? Sure just get me whatever you're having and I'll pay you when you get back. Just make sure they make it with rice milk for me. Thanks."

_Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet  
>Work that, lemme see you drip sweat…<em>

You know that moment when you regret buying that big ass handbag that makes it almost always impossible to locate your phone when it's ringing? Yeah I'm experiencing some buyer's remorse right now because my phone is fucking ringing out loud while I'm waiting in line for my order. Why did I even fucking bring my bag since I'm just across the fucking road? Jesus I'm such a silly bitch today of all fucking days! Why couldn't I have just pulled my wallet out like I do every other time? Oh yeah because I justified that it was easier to take the whole thing with me rather than rummage through for my phone and wallet. It made perfect sense at the time.

_Cum girl, I'm tryna get your pussy wet  
>Work that, lemme see you drip sweat…<em>

I'm rummaging through my bag and I'm desperate to grab onto anything cold and rectangular resembling my phone.

_Gon play with it  
>Gon play with it<br>Gon play with it…_

I think I've struck gold but it turns out to be my cigarette case. I am completely mortified.

_Gon play with it  
>Gon play with it…<em>

I still can't find that fucking thing!

_Work that clit  
>Cum girl-<em>

I finally find the stupid thing and answer the call quickly before it became an instructional guide to getting one's pussy off _á__ la main_, and I'm not talking about the kind of pussy Jenks is – rather his distant cousin Muffy. But the damage has already been done I'm thinking around the time David Banner so eloquently put it for that girl to orgasm because he wants to see her vagina wet; such a perv. Riley the hot Friday barista and the five other patrons are already staring at me and giving me various looks. Ranging from the on the verge to laughing their asses off with tears in their eyes kind to awkward looks of embarrassed sympathy to disgust and wait is that arousal? Ew. He's at least 60 and sweaty as fuck trying to give me sex eyes. Thank goodness Riley is professional enough to be neutral as he glances up at me from behind the counter. He's so kind and good looking while my face if not my whole body must be an alarming shade of _Pantone Red 032 C_ right now. I want to crawl into a hole and die a quick and painless death.

As I put the phone to my ear I'm met with insane cackling on the other line. I'm not one bit surprised. She is a witch after all.

"You fucking bitch! See if I babysit for you and James tonight! Or ever again!" I whisper yell.

"_What's with the harsh words Bella? Having a bad day?"_

"Seriously Tan, if you want me to watch baby Jay tonight you're going to have be nice to me. A lot nicer to me! What were you thinking programming that song as my ringtone? What are you 12 and smoking a little too much of that good chronic shit? You're fucking lucky it didn't happen at work again! I'm at BTDT! It's Friday! You _know_ what that means to me! "

The cackling continued as I continuously bit my lip before having a full-blown swear-a-thon in a public place.

"_Come on Bell lighten up. Besides at least that way I know some pussy in your vicinity is getting wet." _

Riley calls me signaling that my order is ready while Tanya gives me various apologies in different tongues. She can't speak any other language apart from English although she's pretty fluent in sarcasm and bullshit, it sounds more like she's your mom's great-aunt Nettie who was a patron of the arts back in 1901 or some shit; drunk after a family Christmas dinner and putting on different accents she used to do while acting alongside many _"fine handsome young men"_ as she would say. By the time I've reached the studio I've heard her say sorry in a deplorable German accent, a trying French accent, an even more trying French Canadian accent that was infused with a little Spanish and an Italian lilt; an embarrassing attempt at an apology with a confused Australian accent and my favourite - in a Cockney accent, which she was surprisingly getting slightly better at.

"Yeah, yeah I get that you're sorry. You can make it up to me by adding in a crème brulee with that pizza you owe me tonight. And get it from Laurent's Pâtisserie. Oh and a box of macarons too. Now only slightly more importantly, to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"_Ha-Ha Bell and yes I'll uphold my end of the deal plus some but only because it happened in front of hottie Riley. I'm really sorry about that Bella. I hope I didn't pussyblock you. But I actually called to let you know I'll be dropping Jamie off to you at work if that's okay? James and I want to start the night a bit early before we meet up with an old friend of his and his wife."_

"Sure no problem, I can't wait to see my little spidermonkey. See you then."

"_Thanks again Bell. I owe you!"_

One business card done and ready for the printers, a call from Char saying I could start my weekend early at four instead of six tonight, a successful baby Jay, Merlot and a box of Laurent's goods drop off and a surprising discovery later - we finally made it back to Casa Del Eddison. Waiting for the pizza to come I think back to that surprising discovery. It was a little something written on a to-go latte that simply said…

'"_I'd love to take you out tonight. Looks like you could use a drink or two – Riley' Aww… look he even changed the boxes so it said 'Yes' or 'No' instead of full and skim so you could tick an option. Oh s-h-i-t I really did pussyblock you didn't I? Now I'm really sorry and I'll be getting you a bottle of vodka too tonight when we get back."_

"_Go to hell…" Little ears Bella, Little ears! I caught myself. "…vetica and back Tan and you just said "cat" block in front of baby Jay!"_

"_Nice save Bella you typo geek but really I'm sure the kid would probably think just that. Cat block. Like a cat shaped block or something. Besides you know how kids love calling cats kitties and pussies at a young age."_

"_Thanks for your input Leah but quit inadvertently corrupting my nephew!"_

"_Anyway, I'm really sorry again Bella. And while we're on the topic of corruption I think you should start calling him Jamie now. His nickname from you is starting to sound a bit too much like B.J. the more I hear you say it. But more importantly what are you going to do about Riley?"_

I was slightly disturbed by the B.J. revelation and it being only of second importance to his batshit crazy mom which I told her so; and relieved that we had a recycling bin so that I didn't have to pick up the discarded cup from out of an actual rubbish bin; and extremely relieved that I even noticed the note. Instead of ticking yes I ticked next to the box titled 'Other', then walked straight across the road cup in hand to Riley told him I had babysitting duties BUT that I was indeed free tomorrow night if by chance he was still interested and available. He promptly agreed to the amendment of plans then we exchanged numbers. _His_ name is Riley Biers and _I_ couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>I have no idea why Tanya trusts me enough to babysit <em>Jamie<em> even if it's only for a few hours. I haven't really been around many babies or kids much, which solidifies my point in saying that Tanya is in fact very batshit crazy. Let's call it BSC since I sure as hell call her that a lot and will continue to do so in future. Although, she constantly tells me I never give myself enough credit and that I'm a natural, or at least have developed into one. My first experience holding Jamie was a scary one, I honestly thought I was going to break his neck because Tanya kept yelling at me to _"Support the neck, for the love of God support the neck!" _and I sometimes have the tendency to do the opposite of what I'm told. But don't worry I held him correctly and didn't drop him. That experience happened the first night I was invited over to their apartment for dinner after our second bump in where I finally got to meet her husband the famous Eddie. He's the complete opposite of whom silly me had assumed he was, James is all dark haired, blue-eyed and olive skinned. I envy his complexion, if you could bottle his colour spray tanning companies would make even more money in Hollywood. Actually, they've probably already come up with it and aptly named it something cheesy like _Sunkiss Me You Fool_. He's quite good looking with his half Italian genes and smoldering looks. What? I can say that my friend has an attractive husband. That isn't going against girl code is it? Tanya's the one who encourages it. As soon as I walked into their home and shook hands with James she immediately ambushed me by asking if I thought he was hot or what and expected me to answer aloud while standing in front of him. She's lucky he loves her so much that includes all her BSC.

The beginning of their love story as I'm told was all dog shit and daisies. I'm not even lying! It's not the ideal way of meeting your future spouse I'll say, but it is pretty damn cute. 19 year old Tanya was happily jogging around Volunteer Park when she stepped into a steaming pile of wet dog shit in the sweltering summer heat, while 22 year old James was passing through the same way to visit his Nana Judy over at Lake View Cemetery daisies in hand. He saw the huge scowl on her sweaty face which at that point was on the verge of tears and he promptly shoved the daisies at her and told her _"Pretty girls shouldn't cry" _to which Tanya replies with an annoyed but secretly swooning _"Are you shitting me Fabio? I just fucking stepped in dog shit and you're trying to pick me up?"_ he simply tells her _"Yes". _They then fuck like crazy, go out on a date, become a couple for a few years, then progress to an engaged couple for a few weeks, discover the consequence of the absence of a _helmet_ while _riding_ one night, become a married couple a month later and then bam! James Eddison Junior pops out. Sure the order is pretty out of whack as far as convention goes but if you could see them together it just works. Just quietly, I want something like that. Well not carbon copied dog shit and daisies but more like I just want that great love to come and jog, walk or simply step into my life.

Babysitting Jamie no lie makes me clucky. Is that even allowed to happen to a 22 year old in this day and age? I find myself buying him loads and loads of things just because I happen to come across something cute and just _have_ to get it for him. Tan tells me not to go too overboard because he'll just grow out of the outfits before he gets much wear out of them and that it'll be a while till they'll be used again because she does not _"Want to push out another watermelon out of her vagina anytime soon"_ but I just can't help it. Seattle is like surrogate city for me. I have surrogate parents, a surrogate sister a role which Tanya has taken to with gusto and now a surrogate baby. I'm starting to get scared that I'll have to keep borrowing him since I have no man-friend to even consider procreating with and that makes me really sad. I can even admit that I'm a cat lady, everyday it's just Jenks I come home to. I pray that I won't turn out to be a cat lady like Goldie Hawn in _Death Becomes Her_, I'm thinking I'm more like Michelle Pfeiffer in _Batman Returns_ or so I hope. I'd go gay for her in that film. For real.

10 o'clock comes around and Tanya, James and a bottle of Stoli are due back any second now. People with babies leave bars and clubs real early despite being in their twenties. It being 10 surprises me because it is getting rather late since they usually come home between 8 and 9. Somewhere in the tri-state area a Mrs. Stevens disagrees by saying _"Young parents with babies shouldn't even be going to places of hedonism" _But whatevs. It's not like they were at a titty bar doing body shots off each other and their company, they just went to dinner and a wine bar with married friends, which is the reason I am babysitting. I would rather stay with Jamie than be the fifth wheel. No and thank-you.

So now I'm sitting on their couch with my Macbook pen-tooling away because let's just get this bit of information out there already – I _like_ taking my work home with me since it actually gives me something to do. When the door finally opens and in steps Tanya and James followed by a gorgeous tall body attached to a shaggy honey-blond head, who then steps further in only to reveal a vaguely familiar delicate looking brunette who I assume are the married friends they caught up with. Shit there I go again with the husband ogling.

Suddenly I'm thrust into a surprise hug "Hi! You must be Bella. I've heard _so much_ about you already. I'm Alice and I think we're going to be great friends!"

"Hi there Alice" I awkwardly pat her on her back. I almost get her head since she's shorter than I am. "Whatever Tanya has been saying about me is all lies I assure you. The filth that comes out of that woman's mouth! Oh you would be shocked. Since we're going to be great friends I can't wait to tell you all about that pure filth."

"Ha-ha Bell you're quite the comedienne. How was Jamie? Was he being a good boy for you?" Tanya peeks into the pack-n-play set up in the living room at a sleeping Jamie and strokes his chubby cheek lovingly as the rest of us look on from our seats while James pops the bottle of Stoli in the freezer to chill for a bit.

"Seriously Alice whatever Tanya said probably is crap don't believe anything." I reiterate.

"Actually although Tanya has said nothing but good words I actually got the information from my parents." I'm looking all confused thinking _'Excuse me! Do I know you?'_ being said by Steve Martin in _Father of the Bride II _after the accidental Prostate exam scene, naturally.

"Your parents know me?"

"Perhaps I should've introduced myself properly to begin with! How rude of me!" She promptly shakes my hand and says, "I'm Alice _Benjamin-Collins_ Brandon and this is my husband Jasper Brandon." And there you have it folks the connection.

"Well whatever they've told you is also a lie." I joke. "Jesus Alice how is it that you're even here and functioning? Didn't you just get off a plane a few hours ago from a flight from fucking Paris?" She looks so well put together, you'd never guess she was cooped up in something like a ten hour flight earlier. Granted she may have been flying business class but a plane is a plane people!

"You're funny Bella. I like you."

So far Alice has done most of the talking while her husband just sits there quietly. Then he speaks and I die.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." Jasper's voice is all southern twangy and I'm surprised to find it quite appealing indeed.

After a huge glass or two of vodka cranberry Alice is impressed to see I take my work home, but tells me I need to get a life. Luckily James has transferred Jamie into his room because Tanya has started to cackle loudly. While I learn that Jasper and James have been friends since high school. He's a Seattle transplant by way of Texas who hasn't fully lost the accent, Alice is trying her hand at designing her own clothing line, a fact which I already know since Pete and Char are having me help them with designing her collateral; and together they've been married for almost two years but have been together since high school. They're a product of true love waits, not sex wise but in the long-distance-relationship-and-making it work kind of way. Their love story included a long engagement and a short break-up in between but they survived all that and got married to prove it.

Talk then shifts to my drink with Riley tomorrow. I refuse to call it a date since there is no dinner involved (Tanya and Alice nod their heads and agree with me), but hopefully there will be one if the drink goes well. They agree to help me get ready beforehand and that includes a spa day for the three of us tomorrow morning while the men play video games and watch Jamie to get everything cut, coloured, buffed and waxed. At the mention of _all _things waxing in store for me tomorrow I tell Tanya that I don't fuck after the first drink or date but she says you never know and that it doesn't hurt to be prepared since she has a history of that and reminds me that I haven't gotten any in a long… _long_ time. We take a minute silence and bow our heads because of that sad fact then resume with our planning.

I hope tomorrow is worth all of the pain I'll endure to prepare for it. I raise my glass to that thought which prompts Alice and Tanya to smash their glasses against mine loudly while Alice skulls her drink as Jasper tries to take her home and Tanya passes out next to me. Looks like I'm sleeping over tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank-you for reading! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**- Lia x**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: **S. Meyer owns _Twilight_, I just own this _Twenty-Something Kind Of Life_. I also don't own the things I've referenced in this chapter. You'll know what they are when you get to them.****

**There's a longer AN at the end it's worth reading I promise.**

**Happy reading!**

**x  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**Getting To Know You**

Today is the day of the non-date with Riley. I wake up on a familiar couch to Tanya spooning me complete with hand on boob. If James were to walk out right now and see us it would be like the start to any male's fantasy, but really it's far from sexy because I can feel that my right shoulder is drenched in drool and I have a headache the size of Texas that was supplied coincidentally by the wife of a Texan hottie. I have cottonmouth and my hair feels like a bird used it to make a nest, while Tanya is still deeply asleep. I check my phone and groan because it's only 7 o'clock and I'm surprised to see I have a text message from an Alice Brandon informing me that…

_I'll be there in half an hour to 45 minutes. You two better be up and ready by the time I get there._

Alice is just going to have to wait for us because it's almost time for her to arrive. I hate morning people. I shove Tanya's hand away and place it on her own boob before it starts to grope some more and get up to make myself a cup of coffee surprised to find James and Jamie already in the kitchen.

"When your wife gets up, could you please kindly tell her to stop molesting me in her sleep." I tell James as I pour a fresh cup.

"Duly noted. I see she's been fondling you again." He says amusedly from behind his copy of _The Seattle Times_.

"You better tell her to wake up because Alice is coming by any second now."

I quickly finish my cup of coffee escaping with a minor tongue burn as I tell him goodbye and kiss Jamie about a million times as I make it back to my apartment to shower and change clothes. If I could get away with not showering and staying in yesterday's clothing to go to the spa I would, but I'm about 100% sure that bathing hung over customers isn't part of their job description.

15 minutes later, I'm back at Tanya's in a casual summer dress and sandals, while the slow ass is still in the shower and Alice is bouncing a giggling Jamie around on her lap. Jasper and James have commandeered the TV watching a 90s music retrospect on MTV as they release their inner Kurt Cobain. Charming really.

By 9.30 we're at the Revitalize day spa and salon about to start the plethora of _special_ treatments. I have at least five more to undergo compared to the other two since they insist it'll do me a world of good. By 3 pm I'm glad I've remembered to wear a dress and cotton panties because my kitty is tender as fuck from the torture that is a Brazilian. Let me tell you that is the only kind of Brazilian you don't want to be down there at all. Tanya stresses that it is imperative that it is done and tells me that the _situation_ down there, which I have mistaken for as metaphorical cobwebs is actually more like an overgrown bush. I tell her I keep my kitty nicely groomed and that I do not have an afro there and if she keeps being a bitch to me I won't let her nocturnal spoon me ever again. She shuts her mouth quickly, which leads me to believe she secretly likes feeling me up. My boobs are a nice handful if I do say so myself.

When we leave Revitalize my skin is smooth, soft like Jamie's ass and completely hairless. I feel kind of like one of those scary looking hairless cats. My fingernails and toenails are painted a lovely nude colour, while my hair is an inch shorter now sitting just above my nips and more of a chestnut brown colour and silky to touch. Alice says it should be a shade lighter to reflect the season, I think it still kind of looks the same as before but I'm glad it isn't too drastic of a change. I'm not usually one of those girls who does this every time she meets a new guy, I'd rather they see me how I normally am rather than disappointing them with my every day appearance after the first meeting, and since Riley sees me quite frequently I aim to keep consistency. I'm always one for keeping it real; but since this is more like a girls day together I can let this one slide.

We make it back to my apartment and decide to hang out for a bit before I get ready. I'm glad the hangover already left me earlier on and I'm even more envious of Alice who seems to be immune from human things like hangovers and jetlag. I throw us together some Greek salad and fried haloumi since I'll be drinking tonight I'll need something to line my stomach as Alice prods me for details on my seemingly lacking love life.

"Seriously Bella, you're a beautiful, intelligent woman! How are you even single?"

I don't really think about my answer in depth because I automatically give the same answer I always offer. "I'm happy being single, I was just in a long-term relationship and I want some me time."

"Bella you sound like a robot and I wouldn't call it being '_just in_,' 'just in' is when you've _just_ broken up; like the day, week or hell… even 6 months after the break-up. That ship sailed what is it? Something like _two_ if not _three years ago_!" She takes a sip of her virgin mojito and rubs more salt into the wound. "And you've been practically celibate for as long as that."

"How can one be practically celibate? Are we strictly talking self-love or near-miss encounters?"

"Well… There's been like three guys since. Just dates and one mistake I made 6 months ago who I got to first, second and third with, when we reached fourth it didn't last very long and Tanya insists it doesn't count. And I have a toy if I'm desperate thank-you very much."

"Good to know. But you poor thing! Was he a one pump sorta chump? Oh my God Bella did you fuck a minor or something? Was he a virgin?"

"I wish, well not the minor part but the one pump chump thing, at least some of my self-esteem would've been intact if that were the case. Turns out I was the rebound and as soon as he stuck his dick in me he thought about his ex, how much he wanted her back and get this - _felt_ we were a _mistake_ but being a guy he told me this _after_ he finished on my stomach. Fucking guys! See this is why I can't be bothered sometimes."

"Well let's just say I'm glad you're bothering with Riley because that man is hella fine." Tanya's words are slurred for someone who's drinking a mocktail. I guess all the vodka hasn't fully left her system from last night.

"I wanna see! Does he have a Facebook?" Alice whines.

"Don't even think about stalking him! Besides I wouldn't know. Isn't the whole point of this drink tonight for me to get to know him better?"

"If you mean his man parts? Why yes, that is what tonight is for, so it's a fair point. Now tell me more about this long-term relationship you were once in. Or is it a touchy subject?" This new friend of mine gets straight to the point I see.

"I don't mind talking about it so much anymore I guess and it wasn't long-term like you and Jasper but more like my longest relationship I've had which was about two years. I'll just give you the abridged version I guess." So I continued to tell the tale of my failed relationship giving Alice the details and Tanya a refresher course to the dating history of Bella Swan.

I guess I was kind of a late bloomer because nobody really showed any interest in me until I was a senior at Forks High School. I swear there was no interest expressed in me whatsoever then bam! It all happens at once and I hadn't a clue what to do with all of the new found attention from the hormonal opposite sex. I went out on my first date with this boy named Brady who was in my English class, it was really nice but never progressed to anything since neither of us knew how to broach the subject of being boyfriend/girlfriend with one another and thought it best to just remain friends.

This was generally the same story over and over again because whatever guy at the time and I just couldn't overcome the hurdle of friendship. I was starting to feel like the girl guys just want as their friend, prepping them before they get the actual girlfriend; well that was until I met Mike.

When I thought I was pretty much over the whole dating and relationship thing Michael Adams came along and I somehow managed to catch his attention. He was a senior from the neighbouring high school, and our paths crossed one night when we were attending a birthday celebration for a mutual friend, we got to talking, he asked me out to see a movie, we started a relationship three weeks later after a few dates and just went from there. My parents liked him, his liked me and our parents liked each other and us together; and we were so in love quite sickeningly so with one another. We both applied to UW myself as a design major and Mike engineering; both of us got accepted and couldn't be anymore happier. When college came around we already had an apartment picked out and moved in together. By living together and seeing him 24/7 I started to notice he was becoming a different person; a jealous side of him was starting to show and I didn't like it one bit. When I'm with someone I'm with them 110% so there was never any reason for his jealousy. The mini fights started then we'd make up and have incredible sex afterwards and things would go back to normal although I couldn't help but feel like he was slowly distancing himself from me. Then one day my life abruptly changed.

_I spent the better part of the day holed up in the campus computer lab trying to get my typography assessment done. It sucked not having a Mac of my own. I was still waiting for it to be delivered from the repairers, but for now this is how it's going to be. After I did all I could without wanting to rip my hair out I walked back to our apartment and couldn't wait to see Mike after the day I had. It was the end of the school year and my stress levels were high. I just wanted to see him so he could make everything better._

_As I opened the door and took a step inside I notice that Mike is sitting on our futon looking all nervous and shit, his legs are bouncing and he's fidgeting with his fingers. He looks like he's gonna be sick and I'm about to make my way to his lap to give him a few kisses and feel his forehead for a fever when I notice the room kind of looks bare of most his things, well it's looked like this for the past couple of weeks but now that I really look it's more noticeable, I just thought he was moving things around. So I stop. Then I see his duffle bag and suitcase stacked in the corner of the room and I can feel the start of tears coming. I pray to God to spare me of an ugly cry at least until after he leaves. After he leaves me._

_I'm standing up straight and clenching my fists so hard so that I don't cry. I haven't even taken another step inside our home and I feel like I could be pushed violently through the door any second now, because that's what my heart feels like at this very moment. It wants to leap outside of my chest because my body is rejecting it._

"_I'm so sorry Bella but I have to go." He's crying now and my vision is getting blurred. The scene is looking more like a French Impressionist painting than photographic realism._

"_You don't have to do anything." I'm trying to keep a calm voice but it's already on the verge of breaking like everything else around me._

"_I really do. My plane leaves Sea-Tac in two hours. I was just waiting for you to get home. I couldn't just leave without a goodbye."_

"_Jesus Mike!" I can't even say anything else to that. My God our break-up has a fucking time frame. I can't believe this person. Who is he?_

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have started off with that. It was insensitive of me. I'm sorry." His head is in his hands, the heels of his palms rubbing his watery eyes. He can't even look at me. It hurts._

_I find myself walking towards him, something that has always been second nature to me till I'm right in front of him standing between his legs. I instinctively reach to cup his face because I don't like seeing him cry then I stop myself, but he grabs onto my hand and I can't take it. He finally looks up at me and all I have to do is ask one question for my tears to start falling._

"_Why?" I sob quietly, shoulders sagging in sorrow._

"_Oh Bella." He grabs me by the waist and is about to pull me to his lap "Please don't cry." but I remove his hands and sit on the chair adjacent to him. "I hate that I'm making you cry." I hate that I'm showing weakness so I wipe my eyes and stop any more tears from falling. I'll wait to do it in private._

"_Answer the question Mike. What happened to us that made you want to leave. To leave like this?" I say as I motion to the almost empty space around us. "Could we not have spoken about it? What's going on?"_

"_I've been doing a lot of thinking and I've just come to the realization that I want different things in life. I could be an asshole and say the whole 'It's not you it's me' thing but you and I both know it's not my thing. I just… you know what. You're right. I'm just not that guy you started dating when you were 17. We're just growing up to be two different people and it scares me because we might not fit one another anymore. It scares me to think that we'd just end up resenting one another down the line. I want more for you than that, so I'm taking myself out of the equation. Bella you were just too nice to call me on it. You deserve so much more than all of this and I really am sorry for everything. I hope we can still be friends after this. In time… if you stop hating me by then."_

"_Wow. That's a lot to process Mike. I just… I don't even know what to say to that." I really don't._

"_That's okay, you don't have to say anything to me I guess."_

"_You said your plane leaves soon. Where are you going?" I wasn't even aware he was planning on taking a trip. Then again I didn't really know anything anymore did I?_

"_Yeah about that… I kinda transferred to a school on the east-coast." I just looked at him with my mouth wide open in shock. What the fuck! Did he feel he had to have states separating us Jesus? Was I that much of a shitty girlfriend?_

"_Trust me it's not because I'm trying to move away from you, like I said I transferred. I'm doing something for me that I'll actually enjoy; and not doing what my dad wants me to do. I'm finally going to culinary school."_

_Mike always dreamed of becoming a chef and opening his own restaurant. I guess it's all finally coming true for him._

"_I guess you better be going soon if you want to make your flight." I get up so I can show him out. This feels surreal._

"_What no goodbye sex?" There's the old Mike I know and love. "Sorry, too soon? But you're right. I should probably start making my way there. Umm… I've already packed all of my stuff. I uh guess you can see. I've already paid for next months rent um anyway… I won't be in your hair for any longer. I'll just… go." We walk to the door and he grabs his bags. He leaves his key in the glass jar by the door and it feels final. It starts to get a little more real._

_He's walked out the door as I stand beneath the threshold. He turns around and tells me in a small sad voice. "You know I love you Bella. You're the first girl I really ever loved."_

"_I know." My words like myself just sound so defeated. We just look at each other a beat longer and I'm scared that if he decides to kiss me goodbye that I'll just break._

_I hold my breath as he tilts my chin up slightly for that one last kiss that broke me._

_And I watch him walk away from me._

"That's pretty intense Bella."

"Yeah I know."

"And you just let him go? Just like that?"

"I'm sure it was much harder for her than she's letting on, in fact I know it was because I met her a year later and she was just a shell of the girl I knew." Tanya pipes in.

"I did. Just like that. And you know what? It would've eaten me up inside to know he stayed in Seattle just to be with me and deny the chance to be really happy. I think he knew that all along. I don't hate him. I can't ever hate him for that"

"Wow. You're like the perfect ex-girlfriend. Do you guys still talk?"

"Just a short e-mail here and there. Last I heard he was in a new relationship and he sounded happy from what I read. " I take a huge gulp of my drink, wishing I put rum in it and wait till she asks me more questions.

"This isn't that same apartment is it? If it is it kinda feels creepy being here no offence."

"Alice quit being so dramatic. It's not like anybody physically died as a result of the break-up." Only metaphorically I mentally add. "And to answer your question this isn't the same apartment. That one was closer to campus and this one is just a bit smaller than that."

"Shit it's already 5.30 you should start getting ready if you're gonna meet him at 7." Tanya reminds me.

So I take a quick shower and quickly throw on a casual outfit that says _I'm meeting someone for a drink and I don't want to look like I'm trying hard._ I look at my ensemble in the mirror and decide to roll the pant cuffs once to complete the look, put on a touch of black eyeliner and mascara a smidge of nude eye shadow and lipstick and I make my way to the living room to get a second opinion from the other two.

"Gee Bella if working for my parents doesn't work out come and model for me when my line is ready. Lady you look fucking stunning! Oh and I just _love_ how you've rolled the cuffs slightly to highlight your Louboutins, which I also love. Excellent choice with the kitten heel by the way, that says you like comfort but won't sacrifice style." Alice the fashionista obviously approves. "We really are going to best friends!"

"If he doesn't ask you out on a date or fuck you after seeing you like that then I don't know what the hell is going on with the world today." Adds Tanya.

"How do you even have a closet with those things? And is that the Chloé gold/rope bracelet from the 2012 Resort collection? How do you have that already?" Alice was starting to salivate. "No offence Bella but I seriously thought you were at least slumming it for a bit as a newly graduated junior designer at C&B. Shit if I knew my parents paid so well I would've been working for them years ago instead of being in Paris."

"Actually I'm still slumming it Alice. Well let me rephrase that I live comfortably for a single person my age. I only spend when I need to. And my closet is thanks to my mom Renee, she got remarried and Phil just happens to be a major league player. She likes bonding with me through shopping I guess and I like nice things? Since she's in the public eye now she has her own stylist so I get pretty good hook-ups. Besides I spend my own money, the money from Renee and Phil just accumulates and I only spend it for emergencies or to treat myself a little."

She grabs my hand and looks at my ring. "Was this a little treat to yourself too?"

I awkwardly take my hand from hers as I bite my lip. "Actually it was a gift."

"Mike?" She asks.

"No it was from my ex-boyfriend actually." Tanya answers before I get the chance to.

"Why would _your_ ex give Bella a Chanel ring? I'm confused."

Tanya then proceeded to tell Alice all about my best friend since childhood, how she had dated him, her dislike for me back then and admitting her crazy stalker ways and how the pretty little Chanel ring on my forefinger was a gift he gave me on my 18th birthday; when he and his family flew back to Washington so we could celebrate it together. It was one of the best moments of my life, everyone I loved together in the same room. He also gave me the necklace I always wear because he knows I'm a bit of a typophile but I didn't want to come off as bragging.

"Wow. Where do I find me one of those? Do I get to meet him too?"

"We've lost contact so I wouldn't know where he is anymore. He left for Columbia when I was a senior then his parents moved east to be closer to him and his sister Rosalie."

"But we live in the age of Facebook and just about every kind of social media you can think of. How do you lose contact?"

"Well we just did. And he doesn't update his Facebook or anything so he could still be in New York for all I know. We just got to that point where all of the phone calls, e-mails and random texts gradually lessened and now my life's like this and his life is like… well I don't know exactly. It can happen to anyone, heck it happens to lots of people."

"You could've made the friendship work, look at Jasper and I. I was in Paris and he was in Washington."

"Well we're two very different sets of people. We're not _Alice_ and _Jasper,_ besides it's not like it was a relationship."

"It's still something worth trying to save. I'd hate for us to lose contact if I decide to move back to Paris. I'd be extremely hurt."

The conversation about our joint past ended when Tanya and Alice left to meet the guys as they stressed I update them with details as often as I could so they could live vicariously through their "smoking hot single friend" since they'll be having a movie night. I told them a big fat no since I don't relish in being _that_ girl who is always glued to their phone. I put my jacket and watch on, fluffed my hair up a bit and grabbed my clutch as I made my way to The W Bar where I'm due to meet Riley. I'm nervous as hell. I think I want to vomit.

When I get to the Bar, Riley thankfully is already there and he looks as nervous as I do in his black skinny jeans, black Oxford's, grey button-up and navy-blue blazer. He's looking really delicious right now I may just have to take a bite out of him any second. He spots me as I walk over to him all grey eyes and dirty-blond hair.

"Wow you look beautiful Bella." He leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek and I'm gone. "I'm glad you could make it."

"So am I, and you're looking pretty handsome yourself." I tell him as we walk to the lounge area and order our drinks from a passing waitress.

As the night progresses countless drinks and a few shared tapas later I learn that Riley is in his last year at UW studying music. He plays the drums in a band that's all _experimental rock,_ sounding a little like Yeasayer but not and I totally dig all of this shit I die!

At this point I'm a little tipsy and we're putting our coats on as we make our way to leave.

"Do you umm… maybe want to go back to my place for coffee or something? You already know I can make a killer latte." he asks me. This is code for sex right? Isn't that what the "_or something"_ always means?

"There's about a million coffee shops outside Riley, I mean we only live in Seattle the coffee capital of the world." I tell him. Why does it sound like I'm saying no to the possibility of sex?

"So I take that as a no to coffee at my place but not a no to get a coffee elsewhere?" He says kind of unsure. "Did I interpret that correctly?"

"Yeah that _would_ be a no to your place but a yes to elsewhere." I've just pussyblocked myself. The terrible two won't be happy to hear this. Maybe I should keep this bit of information to myself.

He's satisfied with my answer as we make our way out to the night summer air to find somewhere suitable for our caffeine hit. We're just about to turn into what is appropriately named _Seattle's Best Coffee, _as someone calls out Riley's name.

"Hey man I thought it was you." Says his friend with a familiar sounding voice.

I turn to the voice that has stepped now into the coffee shop the same time Riley shakes his hand and claps him on the back. And I'm dead.

"Edward?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Testing... testing... is anyone still with me? Finally Edward makes his grand appearance! It was so hard not entering his name even once during the past 2 chapters. But I've managed to do it and here he is! You'll have to stay-tuned to see how it all goes :)<strong>

**The break-up song is _Perfect Now_ by Sarah Blasko. Beautiful. Seriously this song is so deep so please do check it out. I've also posted the link to the non-date outfit which is on my profile. Please have a look. For real, if I could be wearing any outfit right now I would be wearing that. I also own that necklace Bella has but with my initial of course. It's really pretty and she's a local designer.**

**I think I'll shut up now. A review or two would be nice though, I'd love to know what all of your thoughts are on my story.** **It's getting pretty lonely for me here.**

**Thanks again for taking the time to read!**

**- Lia x**


	4. Chapter 4

****AN: S. Meyer owns _Twilight_, I just own this _Twenty-Something Kind Of Life_. I also don't own the things I've referenced in this chapter. You'll know what they are when you get to them.****

****Edward C's back!  
><strong>**

****The big E is finally here! You guys excited?****

****A huge thanks to those who've reviewed, alerted, favourited and read my story so far. Love you guys BIG!****

****x****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Coming Home**

I look at his face and sure enough the voice with a hint of a British accent belongs to him, just like I remembered.

There he is.

It's funny how these things happen sometimes, you know the kind of thing when you talk about something or think about it and it just sort of manifests. This is what I'm experiencing right now. And here he fucking is. Edward Anthony Cullen. Wait till I tell Tanya, she will shit a brick. I am speechless because this is all so surreal and he still looks the same, older and a bit taller but overall the same. The same intense green eyes, the kind of eyes that smile when he does; the unruly brown hair with hints of bronze that never ever complies no matter what he did; and I'm glad to see that he still tries to keep it contained under his signature beanie. I smile when I see he is still wearing the necklace I got him on his 18th birthday around his neck. It's nice to know we still have that in common with each other at least.

"Bella Swan?" First his face is one of shock then surprise then extreme happiness. "Is that you? Is it really you?" I can't blame him for having to _really _look at me. I'd like to think I grew out of my awkward phase into something more womanly I guess you could call it. My style has also evolved from my teenaged years.

Then there's that crooked smile of his complete with the happy eyes. I nod just once as he passes a confused looking Riley rushes towards me and kisses me on the forehead like he used to as he pulls me into a hug so tight I can't breathe; but I'm laughing and he's laughing and I mirror his extreme happiness and hug him back just as hard. I'm so glad there isn't any awkwardness like in the many times I've imagined this very moment. Edward and I never really did awkward. We let go of each other after the longest hug on earth and come back to reality.

I remember Riley beside me who asks us both how we know one another. I'm about to answer him although I don't know how I would address Edward. Lucky Edward saves me because he must've noticed my slight pause as I was about to answer and the look on my face. Would I just be an acquaintance? A friend of the family? A girl he once knew?

"Bella and I grew up together. In fact she's my best friend." He sounds so proud and he's that boy again.

I'm surprised I still am that person to him. But I'm glad because he'll always be my best friend too know matter what.

"What a small world hey?" Riley says and we all laugh in agreement.

"Hey Ed, you ordered already or what?" A man the size of a grizzly bear enters the coffee shop, he has dark curly hair and dimples that make him look less intimidating; kind of more like a teddy bear than a grizzly now. He is one tall and built motherfucker and not bad to look at either, knowing my luck he's probably married too. I discreetly look for a ring. Nope! There isn't one.

"Nah not yet Em, I just bumped into Riley who just happened to be with Bella here." Edward says nodding in our direction. The way he said my name leads me to believe he has told this bear man (yum Bear Grylls… shit focus Bella!) about me and he's looking at me like he knows me which proves my point. His smile is huge but gets huger at the mention of my name and the dimples are even more accentuated.

"Bear Man whatever Edward has told you about me is most definitely a lie or extremely exaggerated." I say as I throw him a knowing look.

He laughs a booming laugh; I swear it's the kind that you can feel in your chest. He's a loud fucker this one.

"You're right she is a feisty riot." He says smirking at Edward. "And I'm pretty sure by meeting you he wasn't exaggerating when he said how hot you are. At all." Bear Man says while throwing a wink and an eyebrow wriggle in my direction. Okay, kind of a sleaze, nothing too creepy. Yet.

"Well now I _know_ he's lying _and_ exaggerating because Edward would never say any of those things." I laugh so hard and Edward looks like he wants to kill Bear Man for embarrassing him.

"If you say so Babybel." I hate being referred to as a brand of cheese. Absolutely detest it. Silly Bear Man. I need to set him straight, but before I do Edward feels the need to jump in.

"Please excuse him, he has no filter and actually does lie and exaggerate. Quite frequently actually." Edward says while continually giving Bear Man dirties, but still laughs so I know he's only playing.

He thrusts his hand at me to shake and it is huge. The size of my face kind of huge, he for sure is packing some serious heat in the peen department I can only assume. I now have that scene from _Juno_ playing in my head when she goes on about 'pork swords' I mentally shudder at the thought.

"I'm not a liar nor an exaggerator but I _am_ Emmett McCarty and it's nice to finally meet you." He tells me. Shaking his hand is quite the gentle action, not what I was expecting. We walk up to the register and all of us order our coffees.

"Smooth Bear Man, real smooth." I tell him as I take my hand back to my side.

"Yeah can you believe my sister is going to be marrying this asshole?" Ah… engaged. Not quite married yet, I officially have a taken-guy/married-man built in radar or something. Chick just can't catch a break these days. But I suppose it could come in handy to save me from some sort of future heartbreak.

"No shit? I'm sure you're a lovely guy Emmett but what the fuck is Rosalie Cullen doing marrying you? You'll squash her." I kid. But really I remember Rosalie to be quite the waif back in high school.

"Ha-ha Cheese Girl she loves me for my brains and not my body. Gee Bella you really know how to cut a guy. Good luck with that one dude." He directs to my non-date who just laughs him off while my face is traitorous and throws out a blush. I hate having no control over them!

Our coffees are ready and Edward signals he and Emmett are off.

"Anyway, we didn't mean to intrude but it was really great to see you Bella." he says as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. "Would I be able to grab your number so we can catch up soon? We have a lot of that to do." I give him my number and he pranks me and I save it. We hug each other once more, while I'm surprised to get one from Emmett too as the guys do the man goodbye hand-clap-on-back thing, they leave and Riley and I take a seat and get to know each other more.

The night lasts for another hour or two then we each get a cab to our homes. Tonight was a great night. As much as I wanted to get some sort of action tonight, I'm glad I didn't because I am just so exhausted; this whole week has been so draining and I would've been mortified had I fallen asleep during foreplay or something. Now I guess the waiting game begins. Should I wait for Riley to call me or should I be the one to make a move? Meh… too much to think about right now.

-x-x-x-

When I wake up, I have a slight headache. Wine always does this to me when I have a few. I groan because I'm only in my panties and am still wearing a bra and my Alexander Wang shirt to bed. I absolutely hate sleeping with a bra on because it feels like I can't breathe. If my boobs could speak I'm pretty sure they would've been screaming at me to remove them from their restraints. Or be singing _I Want To Break Free._ That is kinda freaky now that I've voiced that out in my head. I guess I was too tired to actually change into sleep clothes last night. It's Sunday and I feel like somebody else should be making my breakfast for me so I grab a quick shower so I can make it to my café down the road. This gets me a bit down because had I had a boyfriend or someone special in my life, they could be doing this for me or at least we could be making breakfast together in my ideal world of course. Even if my apartment is by no means what you would call huge, it's still quite lonely having all of this space to myself. I've often thought about having a roommate aside from Jenks who doesn't really count (but don't tell him that since he loves being the man of the house) or something but I'm just too freaked out about all the nasty people out there. I'm quite particular about how things should be around the house. I was just lucky Mike was clean while we lived together, I'll just stop myself right there. Today I shouldn't think about _that_. I need to think ahead. Maybe Riley can be that guy for me.

Just as I'm walking down the stairs of my apartment building my phone starts ringing and I pray to God it isn't Tanya telling me something stupid like she saw a penis shaped marshmallow (incredibly detailed at that) in her Lucky Charms, because that shit is nasty and has sworn me off that kind of cereal indefinitely. I pick it up without checking the caller ID because really who else calls me at this time on a Sunday if not her. I answer it huffing a bit from the brisk pace I was walking; I better ham it up now before she makes some crude remark. I'd like to beat her at this game. I put my best seductive-out-of-breath-I'm-currently-being fucked-six-ways-to-Sunday voice (which she's told me she'd go gay for whenever I whip it out).

"God damn! Must you pussyblock me _every…_ _chance_… you get? I was seriously like 5 seconds away from… uhhhhh… _coming… _ _so… hard…_ my lip was gonna _bleed_ from me biting it. I might as well finish while I'm almost there. You don't… uhhhhh… mind do you?" I was expecting a cackling noise any second now… but I was met with nothing but silence. Shit! Please don't be my parents, or one of my bosses. I checked the caller ID. Fuck with a fucking capital fucking 'F'!

_Edward Cullen_

Fuck my life.

"I don't know who you think it is but I'm sorry to have uh… interrupted?" He sounded so confused and his voice sounded so strained I could even hear him swallow loudly. I'm so mortified because he must be feeling so embarrassed for the both of us. I am about a million times embarrassed for myself. "I think I may have called the wrong number actually. Sorry to um… uh… bother you." He was about to hang up but I practically screamed at him.

"Jesus Edward, you don't have the wrong number. I am beyond mortified and _so _sorry you had to hear that. I guess I should really check my caller ID before I answer, and trust me _that_ was just a joke." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Good to know you punched in the right number into my phone then and also good to know you don't always answer your phone like that other than for joking purposes." He chuckled.

"Let's just forget about that shall we." I said trying to bring some sort of normalcy back. "It's nice to hear from you, but was there anything in particular you wanted?" I asked since it was quite a surprise to be getting a call out of the blue from him.

"Well I was just wondering if you weren't doing anything this morning maybe we could grab breakfast together? I'm sorry it's a bit early, but I just couldn't wait any longer to catch up with you." He sounded a bit nervous. There isn't any reason for him to be, it's only me after all. "I mean if you don't mind." He added.

"Sure I'd love to. I was actually on my way out to grab some breakfast. Why don't you meet me at my usual café?"

He promptly agreed to which I gave him the address and said he'd meet me there in 20.

I sat at my usual table outside with my sunglasses on reading the Sunday paper when I noticed a form was casting a shadow promptly blocking me from my vitamin D. It better be Edward or this sun-stealing mother bitch was about to get it. I'm a tad grumpy without any food in me. Luckily it was him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope you weren't here for very long without me." He said as he kissed my forehead and took the seat in front of me.

"Not a problem, and I just got here not too long ago. I'm a big girl Edward, I've eaten here by myself many times."

"You're right, I didn't mean anything by it."

We both ordered our meals and I couldn't help but let out a giggle as Henry my usual and _very_ gay waiter was eye-fucking and flirting with an oblivious Edward.

"What?"

"Nothing. Still blind I see. Looks like nothing has changed."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you don't." I just stuck my tongue out at him for good measure.

Our food finally came and I tucked into it as soon as my plate hit the table. Looking up from my egg white and goat's cheese omelet I caught Edward staring at me. Not creepily, just more in a daze kinda way.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I grabbed my napkin and furiously wiped in case I missed my mouth while I shoved food into it like there was no tomorrow.

"No. Nothing's wrong. I just can't believe you're really here." He said in a tone close to awe.

"Well I am." I smiled at him causing him to smile even bigger at me. "You shouldn't be surprised at all. I think we both knew I'd end up somewhere in Seattle. I'm the one who's in awe that you're actually sitting here in front of me. You could be in New York or London, anywhere in the world really but you came back to Washington and you're just here. How did that happen?" It's been such a long time since we've caught up that it's a must that we fill in the many gaps for one anther.

"You had to know that I'd always come back to Washington. It's home." He was looking at me all serious and deep like. Seriously the colour green of his eyes is so intense, every time he throws a look at you you're just stuck in them. Engaging in a conversation with him is never a problem.

It was always nice to know and hear that he considered Washington his home. Edward and his family moved to Seattle when he was 8 and his sister was 10. His mom or 'mum' as he calls her, Esme and dad Carlisle moved them here from London when Carlisle got offered a job as a leading neurosurgeon at Harborview. They lived in Seattle for 3 years until Esme wanted to live a more quiet life. Enter Forks, population 3120. Quaint and green and Esme fell in love, prompting her husband to find a job at Forks General, a smaller salary but with a happier wife, which is what mattered most to him. The things people do for love. That is how Edward and I became friends. Well of course there's more to that story but that's for another time.

"I didn't really know where you'd end up to be honest. We kind of let our friendship fall a little." I thought I should just get that out in the open while it's still early.

"Yeah about that. I'm really sorry. It's just…" He was trying to find the right words to say, I could see it plain as day on his face. I totally get it though. He doesn't have to say anything about the matter. I should tell him so.

"I totally understand. Believe me. You don't need to apologize for anything Edward. But if you feel that it is absolutely necessary then I'm sorry too. Communication goes both ways you know? So I'm as much at fault as you are on this one. "

"God I've missed your level-headedness." He laughs.

"Of course you do." I slap him playfully on the arm that's resting on the table beside his coffee. "So what have you been doing with yourself? And when the hell did you come back? When were you planning on telling me? I'm quite offended you've not tried to look for me." It's true I'm a little bit miffed. Just a tad.

"Well I've finally graduated from Columbia as you can see by me being here and I've managed to secure a job at The Seattle Times contributing to the entertainment section, mostly music stuff. I haven't gotten anything of mine published yet but I'm getting there. I'm still pretty much at the bottom of the food chain." He tells me modestly.

"Wow! That's really great E! I'm so proud of you." I say to him as he continues to tell me that he's been in Seattle for almost three months, and has spent that time settling into his apartment and work. I can't really blame him for not trying to contact me because his life has been pretty busy.

"Up until last night I hadn't really had much of a night out, and that was just to show Em around the city." Ah yes Bear Man. "He and Rose are looking for somewhere to live, the whole family is coming back to Washington. Mum and dad are thinking of heading back to our house in Forks but Rose is keen to live here again and Emmett will just about follow her anywhere she goes. Well apart from now since he's staying with me until Rose gets here." He says with a smile.

"Where are they anyway?" I ask of his family.

"Mum and Rose are in London, women's business is all I was told. I'm guessing it has something to do with the wedding no doubt. And dad's tying ends in New York. They should all be arriving within the next couple of weeks I should hope so. It's getting quite lonely here, I'm so glad we bumped into each other last night."

"Tell me about it. I've gained a whole surrogate family here in Seattle." I go on to tell him how one of my closest friends believe it or not happens to be Tanya.

"No shit? Tanya? My crazy-ex-collage-making-kinda-stalker-girlfriend Tanya Denali?" He says baffled that I end up being close friends with her considering our not so humble beginnings.

"I shit you not, and she goes by Tanya Denali-_Eddison_ these days." I laugh that one out hard because one look at his face cracks me up.

"Jesus" He takes a drag from his cigarette and shakily exhales "Should I be worried at that?"

"If you're thinking she's still stalkerish and legally had her named changed to sound similar to your first name then you're one vain fucker Cullen." I laugh as I too exhale from my cigarette. "But sorry to burst your bubble there." I continue. "She's married now and that name happens to be attached to her husband James. Don't worry she didn't actively seek out some schmuck with that last name either so you can relax your sacks. They're both great. I love them to death." I proceed to tell him the tale of the ice-cream bump-in and our year of friendship, he smiles as I gush over Jamie and show him about a hundred pictures of him on my phone. I also tell him that she was who I was expecting when he called me this morning because I live such a sad lonely life that really only one person ever calls me regularly these days.

"You've got to meet them, well James and Jamie and be reintroduced to Tanya. She's still pretty batshit crazy but in a loveable way." I should definitely organize something with the Eddisons, oh and probably with the Brandons too. I should inform Tanya about running into Edward as soon as I get home. I didn't end up giving her and Alice a play-by-play of last night so they're probably thinking I've been fucked silly so they're giving me recovery time. I sure as hell know Tanya works this way since she's been trying to get me laid in forever.

"I'd actually really love that. I haven't really had much of an opportunity to meet many people yet."

"Speaking of. How do you and Riley know each other? I totally forgot to ask him that last night. Is it through work or something? He's in a band." I figured that was a plausible way of them knowing one another.

"Kind of. Well not work-work, as in the paper, but I uh… I like to play at open mic nights at hole-in-the-wall type bars and pubs, I've seen his band play at the same places and we got to talking." Not quite what I initially thought, but I can't really say I'm surprised at this.

"I'm glad you're finally sharing your music with other people." I tell him sincerely. For the longest time I was the only person who would hear him sing and play the guitar, even his family hadn't heard him.

"I'm not serious about it. I guess I just wanted to have a go. I still haven't played in front of my family, you're still the only one close to me that's even heard me play." I offer him a huge smile, also not really surprised at this bit of information.

"So how did you and Riley meet? I had no idea he had a girlfriend, let alone it being you! Trust me it was quite the trip when I realized it was you beside him last night." At the mention of the 'G' word, one that I haven't been in quite some time I feel my face heat.

"Oh… I'm not… I'm not Riley's girlfriend." I tell him.

"Really? Wow. Sorry I just assumed…"

"Really… trust me Edward, we're definitely not at that stage yet. Last night was our first non-date."

"Drinks?" He guesses, to which I nod and take a huge sip of my coffee.

"He asked me to go out for a drink on Friday night but I had to reschedule for Saturday since I got roped into babysitting for Tan and James the other night. Last night was really just an opportunity to get to know him better. He works across the road from where I work and I just thought, what the hell. It's been a while and I should take a chance and put myself out there you know?"

"No shit? You've been that close all along? I've popped into that place for some coffee a couple of times after a recommendation from Riley; and you mean to say you were across that street the whole fucking time? My mind is spinning out."

"Well Jesus, when you put it that way we could've bumped into each other sooner!"

"I swear B I was gonna try contact you soon, I just got so carried away with work and everything else. I know it's no excuse." He looks so sad.

"It all worked out in the end anyway right? Besides this is a much more interesting way of finding one another don't you think? This kinda shit doesn't really happen very often outside of fiction." I tell him as I grab his hand and offer it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

-x-x-x-

"No effing way? What are the mother effing chances of that happening?" Tanya says in disbelief as I tell her about my run in with Edward over dinner at my place. She's got Jamie in her arms and he's trying his hardest to wiggle his way out of her clutches the cutie.

"I couldn't even make this ish up if I tried. I just turned around and he was there!"

"Is he still hot? I bet he is. That guy was fine with a capital 'F'." Tanya fans herself to add to her point. James just looks at her all like 'And what am I chopped liver?' but laughs it off and takes Jamie from her.

"Sure he's great looking and I get the appeal, he has amazing genes after all but I've never seen him like _that_." I tell her as I wrinkle my nose at the thought of checking him out like a piece of meat ready to be served to a hungry pack of cougars.

"I swear the way this whole thing is panning out is like you had to go on that non-date with Riley to reconnect with Edward." She says dreamily.

"You watch way too many movies my dear. Shit…_take_ like that doesn't actually happen for real." I tell her as I serve up my vegetarian lasagne.

"Nice save Bella." James compliments, while I swear I can see Jamie rolling his big bug eyes at me.

I tell James and Tanya that I'm thinking of organizing a little get together so that they can finally meet Edward. I bring up the idea of inviting Riley but Tanya promptly shuts down that idea.

"Are you sure you're ready to mix him with family and close friends in a more intimate setting such as your apartment?" She asks me seriously. "Think about it Bell. If you ask him to come then that tells him you took the non-date a bit seriously and are looking to start a relationship with him. But by all means disregard what I'm saying if that is in fact what you're going for. He seems nice so just do whatever you feel is right."

That's a bit much to go over. I never really thought about it like that. I'm so inexperienced with this whole dating thing. But I do agree that inviting Riley might send the wrong signals. Ones, which I'm not even perfectly sure I'm ready to be giving out. We set the get together for brunch this coming Saturday at my place. When my pseudo-sister and her family leave I call Alice and tell her my plans for the weekend. I have to hold the phone away from my ear at her squeals of excitement. Then I call Edward to let him know.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey E, it's Bella. I was just wondering if you're free this coming Saturday? I've made plans for that get together we were talking about earlier and all parties seem to be on board with the idea."

"_Wow. You work quick."_ He tells me with a laugh.

"Well you know me, I like to be on top of things or shit just won't happen."

"_That's what she said." _ I hear being yelled quite loudly into the phone in a voice that is definitely not Edward's.

"_Sorry about that, I probably should've mentioned I've put you on speaker; I'm making Em and I some dinner and Emmett's ears just perk up at the sound of anything he can make as sexual innuendo."_

"Remind me why your sister is marrying such a goober. I thought she had higher standards than that."

"_Hey Cheese Girl take that back! You don't even know me."_ Bear Man says in mock hurt.

"Which is exactly why I'd love for you and Edward to come over to mine on Saturday for brunch to meet a couple of my friends. I'm cooking and I'm proud to say I do that well."

"_Awesome, can we go Edward?" _I hear Emmett plead. _"_Please_ Edward?"_

"_I was getting to that shithead. And yes Bella we'd love to go."_

Just as I'm about to end the conversation after giving him my address I realize I've been quite rude and hadn't thought to ask him if he had a girlfriend or if he's seeing someone so that he could bring her along too.

"I'm not seeing anyone actually." He replies.

"_Yeah because Ed's a big fucking p-"_ Emmett starts but is cut off when I hear a loud thud.

"You didn't kill him did you? I don't think your sister would appreciate you killing her fiancé even if he's a huge goober."

"_Oh he'll live, I only threw a cucumber at him, it hit the wall anyway, which he knows he has to clean."_

"You guys seem more like father and son rather than almost brothers-in-law." I tell him. "Well minus the cucumber throwing thing, I'm pretty sure he can call CPS on your ass for that and claim abuse."

"_Yeah well he is the biggest fucking kid I know, but it also helps that he's a good friend. Makes it easier to handle all his bullshit, well… most of the time."_

"About that… Before or after he got with your sister?" I ask out of morbid curiosity.

"_Before and let me tell you it wasn't pretty when I found out they were seeing each other, and how much of one another they had already seen at that point."_

"Ouch. I can only imagine. Anywho, don't let me keep you guys from dinner. I'll see you soon and don't be a stranger!"

"_I won't. Night B and thanks for the invite again."_

"No worries. I'm glad you're home." I tell him genuinely.

"_Me too Belle, me too."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've made a blog so I can have outfits and music in the one place to make it easier for you guys :) it'll be on my profile page. Speaking of there will be a post with Edward's debut outfit as well as their breakfast outfits. I love playing dress up with these characters can you tell?<br>**

**Thanks for taking the time to read! Help keep me going and be sure to let me know what you think.**

**- Lia x_  
><em>**


	5. Chapter 5

******AN: S. Meyer owns _Twilight_, I just own this _Twenty-Something Kind Of Life_. I also don't own the things I've referenced in this chapter. You'll know what they are when you get to them.******

******More of your beloved characters are introduced in this one.******

******Onward with the reading!******

******x  
><strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**We're Like One Big Happy Blended Family**

I am utterly exhausted and this brunch hasn't even begun. I'm expecting everyone to be over in an hour or so and I've stupidly told them I can handle it all and rejected any form of help. I've been up since 6.30 this morning to start the cooking, thank God I thought to do my prep last night before I went to bed. There's only a few things I've actually got to cook, like the pancakes, eggs three ways, sausages, bacon, breakfast muffins, hash browns, cream cheese and smoked salmon bagels – all the typical brunch stuff, but me being me had to make everything fancy and from scratch that I was capable of so I can impress them with my cooking skills. My mom seems to think I'd make an excellent wife someday and what a lucky bastard he would be to eat like this regularly. On top of all that I've also prepared a gorgeous summer fruit salad with a honey yoghurt crumble to top and made two pitchers each of Mimosas and Bloody Marys chilling in my fridge. I want to get everyone a little bit sauced. Everyone better be hungry because I don't know how I even managed to get all of this food together. Fuck me sideways I'm tired. Remind me why I'm doing this at all?

Tanya and her brood are the first to arrive at 11.30 complete with James carrying a sleeping Jamie in the Baby Bjorn Tanya still refuses to use. I have a Pack-N-Play for these such occasions when I'm graced with the cuties company so James gets that set up while Tanya takes the sleeping beau from him.

"James honey, don't forget to put the quiche I made in the kitchen before you set up the Pack-N-Play." Tanya hollers.

"Christ Tan, I told you not to bring anything! I've seriously made an ishload of food in there. I'm not letting anyone go home until we're sufficiently stuffed and finish it all." I tell her with a pointed look.

"S-h-i-t you did tell me that didn't you?"

"Yeah about I don't know, only once at least every day this past week!" I scold just as another buzz comes from my intercom.

"_Bella,_ we're here! It's Alice and Jas." She says loudly in a sing-song kind of way then quietly adds "And two insanely fuck-hot gorgeous men behind me who look like they're here for brunch too since they've brought things with them. Unless they're like breakfast sex delivery guys then one of your neighbours is a lucky bitch because they are yummy looking. Nom." I can hear a booming laugh in the background, and Jasper apologizing to which I assume to be Edward and Emmett about his filter-less wife. Nice Alice, real fucking subtle.

They all come up as Alice hands me a casserole dish with another quiche while Edward hands me a box of pastries.

"Seriously you guys didn't have to bring anything. We now officially have a shitload of food to get through."

"Ah, well that may be the case but my mum taught me never to turn up empty handed. You know this of course so it shouldn't really be a surprise." He tells me.

"Yes!" Emmett yells as he fist-pumps the air after spotting all the food I've laid out. His general loudness causes Jamie to let out wail.

"Shit! I mean poop! I didn't know you had a baby Bella." He says trying to lower his voice and I hear him call me Babybel under his breath.

"I heard that Bear Man, anyway this" I say as I motion to Tanya rocking a whimpering Jamie "Is Tanya, _her_ son Jamie and her husband James Eddison." No time like the present to get introductions out of the way.

"The filter-less lady right here is Alice and her husband Jasper Brandon." I say as they all shake hands with one another.

"The normal guy is Edward Cullen and the loud Bear Man is Emmett McCarty. And I hope everyone is hungry so I suggest we all tuck in!" I say as a way of inviting everyone to the spread I've prepared.

"Wow Bella. I'm impressed. Your cooking is fantastic." Emmett compliments me, as he not so discreetly unbuttons his fly. I don't know whether to be repulsed or I don't know what exactly. There are just no words.

"Again Edward, remind me why your sister is marrying _that_." I say as I wave my Mimosa in Emmett's direction.

"I really don't know now." He says baffled. "But I do have to agree with your cooking being fantastic. It's just how I remembered it, especially since the pancakes are exactly like the ones you'd make me on my birthday."

"I haven't changed the recipe since, you were after all my guinea pig back then. I figured I'd whip them up as sort of a belated birthday present." I tell him with a laugh. Just as I catch Tanya and Alice giving each other looks, I give them a questioning one since I don't like being left out of the loop. Alice just shakes her head and throws a wink at me as she lifts her Mimosa in my direction. Prompting everyone to make a toast in my honour.

"To Bella, and her wonderful cooking and hosting skills!" They all yell as they clink their glasses together. I just blush and tell them thanks.

As I sit back and watch everyone interact with one another I'm happy things are going so well, Tanya and Edward seem to get along despite some initial awkwardness but other than that everything is smooth sailing, the guys are pretty inseparable now too. Emmett tells us he's a freelance sports writer, which is how he and Edward met since they were attending Columbia at the same time despite being older than Edward by three years.

I've decided not to drink too much alcohol and settle for plain orange juice as I carry Jamie towards my big window overlooking the city. He's started to do this thing where he starts to tangle his hands in my hair and tugs it with all his might. Which is pretty strong for an almost 11 month old! My hair is feeling slightly thinner after a visit from Jamie. I'm in a bit of a dilemma as I've got him in one arm resting against my hip and the other holding a glass of juice with nowhere to put it down near enough to me. Oh and he's decided that my hair is edible as he's shoving quite a lot of it into his drooling mouth; he even has the nerve to giggle while doing it but it ends up sounding more like a gurgle. Sure he's cute but I sure as hell don't find it _that_ amusing.

"Sweetie you're gonna have to let go and not eat my hair. You don't wanna end up like fat Mr. Jenks after he coughs up a hair ball do you?" I tell him seriously, also wondering where my cat is at that moment because he's been suspiciously quiet this morning the little ninja. "No you don't, trust me it ain't pretty when I have to clean that ish up. It's all icky and gross." I tell him and pull a funny face as I pretend to bite his nose. He giggles even more and it's music to my ears, I don't hear anyone walk up behind me.

"Do you need some help Bella?" I turn quickly and almost spill my juice. Edward steadies Jamie and I offering a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It just looks like you could use some help."

"Sure. No that would be great. I'll just finish my drink and check on this little guy's mom." I tell him as I skull the remainder of my juice. Tanya's a bit of a lightweight and has taken a _nap_ in my room while James got called into work 15 minutes ago leaving Jamie with me. "Do you mind holding onto him while I do that?" I ask. "You do know how to carry a baby right?" He nods and I'm glad I don't have to give him a crash course at this instant.

Edward helps me untangle Jamie from my hair, which looks like I've been rolling around in bed for hours. Hair stylists should just hire babies to do this crap for them. The heck with child labor laws! My hair kinda looks a bit fabulous.

"You're really good with him." He tells me, as I'm about to transfer Jamie into his arms. This could go one of two ways. One, Jamie would smile happily and attach himself to Edward with no problem or two, he could show us what his lungs are really made of and scream bloody murder while clinging to me and refusing to go into Edward's arms. We find it's somewhat of a happy medium. Edward holds his arms open for the precious cargo while Jamie manages to latch onto my hair again, this time burying his face deep within in. Thankfully he isn't crying he's just drooling a fair bit. I can feel it seep into my shirt.

"C'mon buddy I won't hurt you." Edward tries to coax in a gentle voice.

"C'mon sweetie my friend Edward is a nice man he won't drop you I promise." I say to Jamie who starts to loosen his grip on me. I hope this means he can understand what the heck I'm going on about. Edward takes a step closer to us, arms open looking down at us with a warm smile as I give Jamie a peck on his forehead to sweeten the deal just a smidge, when I see a flash from the corner of my eye grabbing Jamie's attention. I swear that boy is always camera ready.

"Aww you guys look so cute, I couldn't not take a photo of that." Alice says as she jumps to my side shoving her camera in my face so I can see what she's going on about. It is pretty cute though, I'll give her that. Jamie is such a good-looking kid I'm starting to get clucky again.

-x-x-x-

Weekend brunch, we came to agree, should be something of a regular event as we tried to squeeze one in with everyone's busy schedules whenever possible and hosting duties were undertaken by whoever was willing. This week was going to be extra special because it was going to be at Edward's much larger loft that was 20 minutes away from my place. Not only did this make the occasion momentous since it was his first time hosting, but it was sort of an impromptu 'Welcome back to Washington' kind of affair for his family.

Esme and Rosalie arrived the week after the first brunch and Carlisle soon after his wife and daughter. Emmett had finally picked out a home for he and his soon-to-be-wife not far from where we all lived, thankfully moving out of Edward's spare room; let's just say those two were never meant to share a living space, the countless times poor vegetables were harmed during their squabbles – I can't even…

With all of them settling into Seattle and Forks respectively, we hadn't had much of an opportunity to have a reunion of sorts. I was quite nervous since it had been years since I'd seen them. Edward told me the nerves were unnecessary because his family missed me a great deal and couldn't wait to catch up with me. I decided to help him get the place set up and brought over a few dishes to share. Everybody else was expected to arrive soon. This was meant to be Riley's first brunch with us but he couldn't make it because Marcus the owner of BTDT needed him to work today. Just my luck.

Riley finally called me and asked me out on a date after our night out, so I guess you could say we were dating now, or seeing each other, but not in a relationship yet. Baby steps.

I had the task of setting the food out onto Edward's expansive bench top so everyone could serve themselves buffet-style and just bring their plates over to his gorgeous rustic looking dining table that was big enough to seat all of us with room to move. He said he got it custom made while living in New York and was a bitch to bring over to Washington. I loved it because it was a table built for sharing. While he got the task of setting up my Pack-N-Play I brought over for Jamie. Edward had to pick me up this morning because I didn't know how I was gonna manage cabbing it over here with all of the stuff I had.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be setting one of those up."

I look towards the door and I see Esme smiling so big it reaches her eyes that are like looking at an exact copy of her son's. I swear there's even a hint of a mischievous twinkle in them, but it's gone before it even appeared. She's definitely aged gracefully over the years; you couldn't even tell she's at least in her mid fifties.

"Hi mum. I didn't hear you come in. Where's dad?" Edward asks as he moves to kiss her on the cheek and give her a huge hug.

"Your dad's just parking the car, you might want to give him a hand with our bags though if you wouldn't mind too much darling." They're staying for the weekend since it makes more sense than to drive back to Forks after brunch.

I don't know why I feel so nervous when I look towards Esme Cullen but I do. I've known her for years but that was Bella Swan the little girl, now I'm a much more grown up version of myself, and I hope she approves.

"What are you waiting for sweetie, come and give me a hug. It's been a while." She says as I rush towards her and become enveloped in a warm hug I hadn't realized I've missed so much until now. "I've missed you entirely too much sweet girl. And my you've grown up into a beautiful young woman. I always knew you would."

"That she has." I hear a voice from behind me that I know is no other than Carlisle. "You look beautiful Bella." He tells me as he too hugs me and kisses my cheek.

Edward drops his parent's bags into his spare room then resumes setting up the Pack-N-Play.

"I can't wait to meet everyone, and all of this food looks wonderful. I've taught you both well." Esme gushes over the vast amount of food before her.

Esme is the reason Edward and I are so proficient in the kitchen. My mom wasn't much of a cook so I'd often find myself over at their house for one meal or the other while growing up. When Renee decided she wanted different things in life and the role, as mom to me and wife to my dad weren't really it for her anymore; Esme really took me under her wing and filled that gap for me as best she could. Rose would join us at times but was more of a daddy's girl, following him around in his office. It was no surprise to learn she was training to be a pediatrician.

Everyone has finally arrived and Esme has seemed to have fallen in love with Jamie, which is unavoidable really. She hasn't let go of him since he was first placed in her arms.

"I swear the two of you better give me a grandchild soon. I'm dying over here." She says pointedly to her children. I guess the term clucky can be applied to those seeking grandchildren too.

"Well don't look at me mum." Edward says as he raises his arms up in surrender. "Looks like it's all on you sis." He says to the statuesque blonde sitting across from him.

Rosalie Cullen is seriously blessed in the looks department. She takes after her father in colouring, getting his ice blue eyes and blonde hair but has her mother's soft facial features. She's certainly not the waif I remember her as, she's more curvy and healthier looking now; I don't know how she has the time to get those Tracy Anderson-esque arms but wow, Rose is heaps fit.

"Mum, I don't think I'm ready for that quite yet. Let's just get the wedding and my residency over and done with then we can talk about giving you some grandkids." She laughs while Emmett pouts by her side. "Besides, I don't see why Edward here can't give you any first. Just because he isn't married doesn't mean his bits aren't working. Well I hope to God they still are." Causing Emmett to bump fists with her.

Edward chooses to ignore the jibe as he flips his sister off and leans in next to me "He's been begging her for a baby ever since he's been hanging out with Jamie." Edward whispers into my ear. I can't help but laugh because Emmett really is a big fucking kid. He honestly prefers Jamie's company along with his many toys rather than any of the adults around this table, well aside from his fiancé I should hope.

"You'd have to be blind not to notice that." I tell him. "Looks like guys can get clucky too."

-x-x-x-

"To be honest Tanya, I never thought we'd see you again. At my brother's place at that." Rose says to Edward's one time girlfriend who pretty much gave all of us (the Cullen's and myself) grief at some point in the past. "God I can't believe Bella used to have to lie about having a boyfriend so you could get off her and my brother's backs about being friends. Oh and God the collages you used to make and that one you left on our porch. I thought that maybe you'd end up as the graphic designer and not Bella here." She says looking from Tanya to me.

"Jesus, just when I thought all of that was behind me I just _had_ to go and make friends with Bella. But let's not relive my crazy teenaged years." She says as she rolls her eyes in my direction. "I really want to forget about all of that and another Mimosa may aid in doing so." She hands James her glass to refill with alcohol, but he opts for filling it with OJ instead. Smart man.

"Maybe you should lay off the booze for a bit Tanya." Alice chirps in. "Besides I want to hear more about your sordid past." She grins evilly.

Alice and Rosalie get along famously at the expense of Tanya. The more alcohol they've been supplied the more I start to see the three of them plotting away at something, which I'm about 99.5% sure has something to do with me because Alice, the _Queen of Subtlety_ keeps giving me these looks. I'm not sure if it's tipsy face or she's got something stuck in her eyeball. I'm not surprised to see the guys are completely oblivious to any of the goings on with their women since they're watching some form of sport on Edward's flat screen.

"So tell me how you've been Bella. It's been such a long time since we've had an opportunity to speak like this." Esme says at my side with a squirming Jamie in her arms who is reaching his pudgy fingers for me. I pretend to bite them off as I scoop him up in my arms and give him one of those kisses where you end up more like inhaling their baby soft heads. We walk to the kitchen to get the kettle going as I proceed to tell her all about what I've been up to these past couple of years since they've moved east. That includes moving out of home, college life, mention of my parents (mostly mom since they've caught up with my dad since they've been in Forks), and life so far as a working adult in the big city.

"I wish we could've taken you with us Bella. If only you decided to go to college out somewhere east with my Edward and Rosalie." She says with a sad sigh.

"Well life just didn't end up that way, besides you're all back again so it worked out in the end didn't it?"

She promptly changes the subject, but of course I'd be lucky if it shifted away from me. Turns out I'm not that lucky.

"So you'll be 23 soon if I can remember correctly." She says with a playful smirk. "Have you got any plans made so far?" She asks me as she takes a sip of her tea.

"No not, yet. I haven't really thought about it." I tell her honestly. "Did you know it's also this little guys birthday the very same day? He'll be one can you believe it?" I look at the chubby baby currently trying to put his fist in his mouth.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Esme says probably reminiscing about her grown children who were once this size many years ago. "You'll make a wonderful mother Bella, you're a natural with this little guy already. I can only imagine what you'll be like with one of your own." She says wistfully.

"That I'm afraid won't be till a couple more years. I'm thinking I'm going to be a mom at 30 or something at the rate I'm going." Then I add. "At least I'll be more equipped at that age." I say with a sad sigh, which Esme immediately picks up on.

"How many times do I have to tell you sweet girl that you're not your mother?" She lifts my chin up so I can face her. "The decisions she made in life were exactly that; hers. They aren't a reflection of who _you_ are, or what you'll be like in the future."

When I think about my relationship with my mom it's so much different to how I view Esme with her children. My mom and I are more like girlfriends than mother-daughter. Whereas Esme and her kids have that strong friendship but she's also maternal if that makes any sense. My mom's maternal instinct isn't all that high; I guess that's why she left. I always have that fear in the back of my mind that says I might end up like her because apples usually don't fall too far from the tree. I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but house that thought right in the dark depths of my mind, resurfacing when I'm most vulnerable. Esme thankfully pulls me out of it.

"Enough with the heavy, I think Jamie is looking for his mummy, he's looking a little hungry to me."

"Oh she's already stopped breast feeding. I can just go and grab a bottle from the fridge and heat it up. Tanya looks like she's having a great time. She needs it, some adult company will make her less crazy." I tell her with a laugh.

-x-x-x-

Brunch usually drags on to about an early dinner type event, especially with the amounts of food we normally have, and even more so since the Cullen patriarchs are in town. Esme insists on making some light dishes to add to our dinner. I've found myself wearing one of Edward's shirts which I have to tie at the side since he's much bigger than I am; as Jamie decided to spit up all down my back as I burped him after his bottle. Kid has bad aim; well depending on how you look at it, he pretty much missed the burp cloth, but got me good if I was his main target; it was unfortunate I was wearing a racer back tank. Kids. Can't help but love them, uncontrollable bodily fluids and all.

Clean up doesn't take as long since there are many hands to help and a dishwasher to make life a bit easier. Emmett always shot guns leftovers causing Rose to shoot him dirty looks since she feels like he's insulting her cooking abilities. We may have learnt from the same woman, but that doesn't mean that cooking came naturally to her. Don't get me wrong, she can cook, but only basic things, repeated quite a lot. Emmett should be happy she even knows how to do this. Silly man! I don't see him trying to cook anything, granted he may burn down the apartment but it's the thought that counts right?

By 8 o'clock Edward and I are walking up to my apartment, arms full of empty plates, leftovers in casserole dishes, my dirty shirt and the Pack-N-Play. We must sound like a heard of elephants stomping away trying to get to my door as quick as possible. I'm so stupid that I don't think to grab my keys from my, yep you guessed it – black hole of a purse while I was in Edward's car. I try to look into my purse as Edward walks behind me; scared that I might fall because I'm not looking at where I'm going.

"Need some help there?"

My head shoots up to the voice and I almost drop what I'm carrying, then I feel like passing out. Good thing Edward's behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do <em>you<em> think is at Bella's doorstep? Or hope it to be? Let me know :)  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to check out my blog for outfits, music oh and now a visual of Jenks the ninja cat at: www(dot)monochromicff(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Drop by and say hi or something or even follow if you're a fellow tumblr owner :)**

**Please let me know what you think. I'm for reals lonely here :(  
><strong>

**- Lia x**


End file.
